Audrey Jackson
Audrey Jackson is a contestant on TV Stars Hawaii. She is best known for her heroic game and for playing the first RSVP in the series. Audrey entered the game in Secret to Success. She began the episode by exclaiming that finding keys was going to be an easy task for a good police officer. After winning the opening key finding challenge, Audrey exclaimed that "if there is anything a cop is good for, it's hunting down evidence". Bob and Linda expressed that they need to make connections through congratulating VIP winners, but Audrey told them that nobody cared for their congratulations, because it is just a game. She told them to stop with the "congratulations" crap, and then glared at everyone. Princess Pin told her that she was an inspirationl, because Pin enjoyed watching dominant female force performing such exquisite challenges so perfectly. She noticed that Reed, a broadway performer, was calling the play Les Miserables ''by its full name, and questioned if any "real" Broadway star would call it anything but ''Les Mis. After the secrets were dealt out before the MVP vote, Audrey quickly caught wind of where her secret room was, and began her journey to discovering the RSVP twist hidden in the house. After guessing correctly the room her trap door was located in, she only had to wait to guess the password. Reed continued to talk about his boyfriend, Josh, and Audrey told him that Josh actually was not real. Meanwhile, Joan Callamezzo went in for an interview with Audrey, and quickly became a friend to her. In episode two, Scandalous!, Audrey walked into the room where the Mysterious Voice had called them calmly. After the Paparazzi was revealed, Audrey stated that she had no secrets. At the end of the VIP challenge, the Booka Seal was introduced into the house. Audrey voted alongside the suggestion of naming him "Lunch". Once the TV Stars News flicked on in the house, the reveal that Princess Pin thought that Audrey was ugly came as no surprise to her, and she said that it was not news. She made an attempt to guess the password for the RSVP, but failed. She realized what the password was, however, after finding one letter in the puzzle. She and Joan met together for another 'interview', in which they decided to target Doug Dimmadome. He expresse disgust in almost being voted out, but was spared in place of Bob and Linda. During the third episode, Center of Gossip, Audrey acted very paranoid around everyone. She glanced around curiously at everyone, and cautiously did the challenge. At elimination, Reed revealed a plot to get rid of Audrey by Greeling, whom revealed (as Greed) that Audrey was "too dumb to function". After voting to eliminate Reed, despite him revealing the plot against her, she confessed that she believed Reed was too slimy to keep in the game. She again called into question his Broadway fame, and said that nobody would ever call Les Mis ''by its full name. She called him a fake Broadway star, and stated that she would rather have a blunt and stupid criminal (referring to Greeling) in the game than a sneaky and conniving criminal (referring to Reed). She voted again for Reed, but he was not eliminated like she had hoped. Episode four, ''Potcake, had a strange reveal that Princess Pin was envious of Audrey, and wanted to get back at her for something. Reed told Audrey to keep up her big smiles, but Audrey shot him down and told him to shut up. Reed suggested that she should go far away and find her inner Zen. Audrey discovered the password for the secret room in the house and was given the secret RSVP key. After the MVP rewards and punishments, she grabbed a hammer and smashed The Annoying Orange (a punishment against Doug) violently, which cast a penalty vote against Doug. She then played the RSVP and was granted immunity at the elimination. She apologized to Doug. "Sorry Doug... the smash...but I have immunity." With a plot by the Sweeties alliance and Awoken Minds alliance to get rid of Audrey foiled, Doug was seen as the only other option for elimination. He was eliminated, and Audrey was spared another night. In episode five, Fish Murderer, Audrey's luck quickly ran out. After being relatively inactive and keeping to herself for the entire episode, Audrey received votes for elimination. Because she fell short of winning VIP again, Audrey was eliminated and placed on the jury.